The Game Of Life
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Dia pria ber-otak licik. Aku terdesak dalam keadaan yang tidak berujung, dan sialnya ia menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk menikmati tubuhku. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menolak meski sebenarnya hati ini tidak ingin ternodai oleh lelaki yang bukan Suamiku, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lagi. Aku terpaksa melelang tubuh demi kebebasan Suamiku/Pair/NaruSaku & SasuSaku/WARNING: LEMON!


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku & SasuSaku. Genre : Drama & Hurt/Comfort. Rated : M for lemon. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **The Game Of Life**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 **Tep.**

Manik hitam kelam itu menatap pada permukaan meja, dimana saat ini terdapat selembar uang dengan jumlah yang besar. Setelah menatap uang itu kini giliran ia menatap ke arah si pemilik uang tersebut.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya untukmu." Bibir tipis itu menuai kalimat yang tak pantas.

Sikap pengusaha muda itu seakan merendahkan harga diri Sasuke. Ia marah kemudian mengambil uang berjumlah banyak itu, diremukannya dalam genggan tangan setelah itu ia lemparkan pada wajah menawan si pemilik rambut pirang itu.

"Aku tak butuh uang darimu!"

Naruto Namikaze terlihat santai diperlakukan tidak layak oleh seorang pelayan Cafe. "Jangan munafik, Uchiha-san." Ia tersenyum miring. Senyum angkuh andalan khas dirinya.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan sikap angkuhnya meski sudah tak pantas lagi ia sandang setelah tertimpa musibah. "Silahkan pergi dari tempat ini, dan kau tidak perlu bayar. Anggap saja sedekah."

"Kheh." Naruto tertawa— meremehkan. "...aku tak butuh sedekah darimu." Ujarnya lantas beranjak. Meninggalkan tempat duduk lalu membenahi jas biru yang ia kenakan.

Ditektur muda itu menggeser kursi cukup menggunakan kaki, setelah ia itu mendekati Sasuke dengan gayanya yang angkuh dan sombong.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Sasuke melirik tangan Naruto yang tengah mengibas-ngibaskan rompi hitam yang merupakan pasangan lengkap seragam pelayan di Cafe ini.

"Hidup miskin."

Mata biru itu menampakan sorot yang begitu dalam. Cara pandang yang penuh akan dendam.

"...tanpa orang tua."

Kini pria itu menyeringai.

"Aku tak sendiri." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, setelah itu membersihkan telapak tangan seolah sehabis menyentuh benda kotor. "...aku masih punya seorang Istri yang sangat luar biasa." Imbuhnya.

Naruto mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Sasuke. "Kita lihat sampai berapa lama Istrimu mampu bertahan." Seringainya kali ini terlihat bejad. "Tidak akan lama..."

Sasuke terpancing. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Naruto, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung melayangkan tinju pada pipi berkumis itu.

 **BUKH!**

Pukulan itu terasa nikmat, membuat Naruto malah tertawa saat menerimanya. Sasuke bertambah marah.

"Biadab kau!"

 **BUKH!**

Kali ini pukulan keras itu ditujukan pada perut Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi pria yang bagi Sasuke brengsek itu tertawa. Respons yang begitu memuakan.

Kelewat emosi hingga Sasuke lepas kendali. Meraih botol minuman lantas ia hantamkan pada kepala Naruto tepat di kening, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung tapi beruntung berpegang cepat dipinggir meja sehingga menggagalkannya jatuh ke lantai.

Para tamu langsung berdiri. Mereka beramai-ramai menyaksikan keributan hebat antar pelanggan dan pelayan.

Naruto menggeram. Rasa kedutan aneh menyerang kepala, dan saat ia menyentuh di titik aneh tersebut rasa basah dan panas lengket di telapak tangan.

Darah segar melelehi kening Naruto.

"Naruto - Sama!"

Seseorang merangkul Naruto. Membantunya bertahan.

Sai yang melihat keadaan buruk sang atasan hendak menyerang Sasuke, namun segera di hentikan oleh Naruto dengan teguran keras.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Lelaki Shimura itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika hendak menghantam wajah datar Sasuke. Hanya menyisakan kepalan tangan yang nyaris menyentuh hidung mancungnya.

Naruto menerima tisu pemberian Shikamaru. Ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lelehan darah di kepalanya. "Lakukan yang sudah menjadi tugas kalian." Isyaratnya terhadap Sai dan Shikamaru.

Sai melepaskan cengkraman geramnya pada Sasuke dengan dorongan kasar, lantas ia segera merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan ponsel genggam dari dalam sana.

Luka itu sama sekali tidak sakit. Luka yang lagi-lagi terasa nikmat. Luka yang membawa Sasuke pada masalah baru.

Naruto benci kepada Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa setelah ia habisi dengan cara cerdik. Uchiha keparat yang telah merenggut nyawa Ayahnya.

Jika pepatah mengatakan gugur satu tumbuh seribu, maka Naruto membaliknya menjadi gugur satu gugur seribu. Ia telah menghabiskan keluarga Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang, agar Uchiha bungsu itu merasakan penderitaan yang sangat saat kehilangan keluarga yang di kasihi dengan penuh cinta.

Nyawa Minato melayang karena kecurangan dalam berbisnis, itulah yang juga Naruto lakukan kepada mereka. Perbedaannya ia tidak melakukan pembunuhan itu secara terbuka, cukup melalui batin mereka.

Menguras habis seluruh harta kekayaan membuat Nyonya Uchiha depresi parah lalu nekat kabur dari rumah meninggalkan keluarga untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak, setelah ditinggal pergi sang Suami pun tertekan lalu mengakhiri hidup dengan gantung diri.

Nasib keluarga yang mengenaskan.

Sasuke masih bersama seseorang. Kakak yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, namun juga pergi karena kecelakaan maut. Itachi tewas dengan mengenaskan, akibatnya tidak fokus dalam berkendara sebab memikirkan kehidupan mereka.

Kini tinggalah Sasuke seorang diri. Meniti kehidupan tanpa keluarga hingga suatu hari bertemu dengan seorang wanita berparas manis yang kini telah menjadi Istrinya. Menjadi teman hidupnya sepanjang masa.

Setelah menjadi penghancur keluarga Uchiha, bukan berarti Naruto merasa puas. Masih kurang menyiksa sebelum Sasuke benar-benar hidup sebatang kara dan berulang kali ditinggal pergi oleh orang terkasih.

"Tamatlah kau, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto menyeringai. Rasakan pembalasan darinya sebagai korban ketamakan mereka.

 **x X x**

Polisi bertubuh kurus itu mencobloskan ujung kunci pada lubang gembok, dalam sekali putar maka gembok besar itu berhasil terbuka, setelah itu aku dipersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan."

Aku masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Melewati polisi itu dengan bibir yang kubungkam rapat. Setelah berada di dalam aku mendapati letak sel, dan di dalamnya ada Sasuke-kun— Suamiku.

Langkah cepat membawaku pada Sasuke-kun. " _Anata_..." Aku memanggil Suamiku dengan suara bergetar. Mataku terasa panas melihat Sasuke-kun dikurung dalam jeruji besi ini.

Sasuke-kun beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiriku yang kini sedang berdiri dalam halangan jeruji. "Sakura..." Nada penuh kasih itu penyapa indera pendengaranku.

Aku menggenggam tangan lebar Sasuke-kun. "Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" Aku menggigit bibir. Rasanya tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini.

Sasuke-kun menyentuh pipiku. "Maaf ya Sakura, aku lepas kendali dan tanpa sengaja melukai seorang pelanggan." Jelasnya padaku sambil menyeka titikan liquid dari sudut mataku.

Aku menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan Sasuke-kun, lalu kuhentikan gerakan tangan itu untuk merasakan kehangatannya. Aku tak pernah tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi oleh Suamiku, itu karena ia tak pernah cerita.

Pasti yang membuat Sasuke-kun di tahan karena terlibat dengan masa lalu, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sasuke-kun berpesan, dan aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai bentuk penolakan. "Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membebaskanmu dari tempat ini."

Aku pikir tidak ada yang lucu, tapi apa yang membuat Sasuke-kun tertawa geli? Aku terheran-heran.

Tawanya cuma sesaat, setelah itu Sasuke-kun tersenyum. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya duduk manis di rumah dan tunggu sampai aku kembali." Katanya.

"Ta...tapi." Aku tidak yakin cuma sebentar mengingat Sasuke-kun telah melukai seorang pengusaha kaya raya tanpa berpikir panjang. Itulah kabar yang kudengar dari penjelasan pak Komandan.

Sekarang aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu dengan keadaan pengusaha kaya itu. Persetan dengan dia, intinya aku mengenal Sasuke-kun jauh sebelum kami menikah, jadi kalau ia marah pasti karena suatu alasan. Ia memang dingin tapi ia juga laki-laki baik hati yang tidak asal menyerang tanpa perkara yang jelas.

Sasuke-kun tidak pernah mau menceritakan masa lalunya kepadaku, tapi aku tetap mencintainya tanpa memandang status apalagi memaksa untuk cerita soal masa lalu. Aku sayang padanya biarpun dia orang miskin yang tidak punya apa-apa.

Aku tak butuh harta yang berlimpah, yang aku butuhkan adalah kasih sayang dari keluarga. Aku dan Sasuke-kun sama-sama tidak punya keluarga, maka dari itu kami di takdirkan bersama agar saling melengkapi.

"Pulanglah." Aku menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke-kun dengan sorot sedih. "...ini tidak akan lama, aku pasti akan pulang secepat mungkin." Ia terus membujukku.

Aku bergeming. Sasuke-kun mendesah pelan. Ia menarik kepalaku lalu memberi kecupan lembut pada keningku.

"Pulanglah..."

Lagi-lagi ia mengusirku. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku yakin sekali Sasuke-kun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku perlu mencari tahunya sendiri.

"Jangan kemana-mana... kau harus tetap di rumah sampai aku pulang."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke-kun mengecup keningku lagi untuk perpisahan, tapi kali ini ia lakukan dengan lama. Menempelkan bibir tipis itu diatas keningku dengan penuh perasaan, membuat aku terpejam— menikmati sikap manis ini.

Ya Tuhan... Kami bahkan baru satu minggu menikah, sekarang masalah baru menimpa Suamiku yang mengharuskan kami berpisah.

Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu berapa lama perpisahan ini akan berlangsung. Aku harap tidak akan lama, sambil menunggu aku akan mencari cara guna membantu Suamiku.

 **x X x**

 **Tok tok.**

"Masuk."

Dapat aku dengar suara sahutan direktur muda pemilik perusahaan besar ini. Aku berdiri manis di luar ruangan ini sambil menunggu izin, karena sudah menjadi keputusanku menemui sang direktur sejak hari kemarin.

Sekretaris pirang dengan pony rata itu membuka pintu ruang tersebut usai mendapat sahutan dari atasan. Ia masuk ke dalam lebih dulu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sementara meninggalkan aku di luar— yang merupakan tamu.

Aku gelisah. Untuk melampiaskan rasa takut kugunakan bawahan baju. Aku remas-remas sambil menggigit bibir, dan berharap kedatanganku kesini tidak sia-sia.

Pak Komandan mengatakan Sasuke-kun terlibat masalah dengan pengusaha muda yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Aku nekat mendatangi perusahaan ini karena satu alasan, tapi apapun yang aku lakukan ini demi kebaikan Sasuke-kun.

Tidak ada Istri yang tega melihat Suaminya di kurung dalam penjara, maka begitu pula denganku. Semoga dengan kenekatan hati aku bisa membebaskan Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto - Sama, seseorang ingin menemui Anda karena urusan penting." Kata sekretaris itu dengan suara halus. Ia sopan sekali saat menghadap Boss.

"Suruh dia masuk."

Tanpa basa-basi pengusaha itu langsung memberi izin. Aku menghela nafas lega.

 _Akhirnya..._

"Baik." Jawab perempuan itu kemudian keluar lagi dan kembali padaku. "Silahkan masuk Nyonya." Ia tersenyum singkat setelah itu langsung berlalu usai memberiku tempat di dalam sana.

Aku masih berdiri luar. Sedang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum masuk.

Perlahan-lahan kulangkahkan kaki ini. Kepalaku menunduk ke bawah, enggan menatap wajah direktur itu secara langsung karena aku merasa malu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara parau itu membuatku terkejut. Aku membulatkan mata.

 _"Su-suara itu!?"_

Aku berharap mereka bukan orang yang sama tapi ternyata harapanku sia-sia. Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah untuk menatap orang yang ada di depanku, dan hasilnya kami sama-sama terkejut setelah masing-masing kontak kami saling bertemu.

Tidak seharusnya aku datang, tapi demi Sasuke-kun akan kulakukan apapun yang harus dilakukan. Aku ingin Suamiku bebas secepat mungkin, jalan satu-satunya yaitu mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan yang bersangkutan.

Lama kami saling menatap, hingga kemudian ekspresi terkejut di wajah angkuh itu berganti ke mimik heran. Keningnya berkerut tebal sambil menatapku dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau..."

Aku langsung berlutut sementara tidak memberinya kesempatan lagi untuk angkat bicara dengan sikap rendahku ini. "Aku mohon kepadamu Tuan, tolong bebaskan Suamiku." Pintaku to the point.

Laki-laki itu diam dan terus menatapku yang kini sedang menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Caraku melampiaskan rasa sakit dalam hati ketika ingat dengan keadaan Sasuke-kun.

"Kheh..."

Aku mengarahkan pandangan ke depan sana kala mendengar tawa singkat. Itu 'kah responsnya?

"Jadi kau Istrinya?" Laki-laki pirang itu menatapku dengan pandangan remeh. "...dasar payah." Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia menghinaku. Apa salahku?

Tak peduli dengan respons anehnya, aku kembali memohon sambil menundukan kepala lagi. "Tolong maafkan Suamiku. Kumohon cabutlah tuntutanmu pada Suamiku." Pintaku. Terdengar merendahkan memang, tapi hanya cara ini yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Apa!?"

Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal. Pasti tidak akan mudah menyelesain masalah serumit ini.

"Setelah mengahajarku lalu memukul kepalaku sampai sobek kini seenaknya kau datang padaku dan langsung memintaku mencabut tuntutan. Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau aku sampai hilang ingatan karena ulah Suamimu? Apa kau bisa mengembalikan ingatanku yang hilang?"

"Tapi bukan 'kah semua itu tidak terjadi..." Aku menjawab tudingannya semampu yang kubisa.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi?"

"Aku tetap datang demi Suamiku."

"..." Keheningannya membuatku kembali menaikan pandangan. "...aku tak kan pernah mencabut tuntutanku pada Suami-mu." Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Gara-gara ulahnya kepalaku mendapat dua jahitan."

Sebesar itu 'kah kesalahan Sasuke-kun hingga sulit untuk di maafkan? Sebenarnya mereka terlibat dalam masalah apa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?

Aku yakin sekali masalah mereka bukan cuma karena tindakan kekerasan tadi, pasti ada yang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Aku mohon Tuan..." Aku masih berusaha demi Sasuke-kun. "Tolong ampuni kami..." Air mataku menetes, dan disaksikan oleh laki-laki berkumis itu dengan mata birunya yang berkilat tajam. "...maafkan kami. Aku sangat memohon kepadamu."

Mungkin karena iba atau kasihan, laki-laki itu meninggalkan singgasana disana lalu menghampiriku yang masih setia berlutut seperti pengemis.

Aku memang pengemis.

Pengemis ampunan.

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk memenjarakan Suami."

Mataku membulat. Ia bukan lagi menahannya, tetapi langsung dipenjarakan. Sasuke-kun, harusnya kau tidak melibatkan diri dengan seorang milyader, karena orang kaya bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uang yang dimiliki.

"...nantikan kebebasan Suami-mu selama dua tahun."

Kini aku membantu. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ini tidak adil.

Pria berbadan tinggi itu dibuat terkejut oleh tindakanku. Ia risih dengan sikapku padanya. Aku memegang kaki jangkungnya demi memohon, dan memandangi wajahnya dari tempatku duduk di lantai.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja asalkan Sumiku bebas. Ampunilah Suamiku... beri satu kesempatan kepada Suamiku."

Kurasakan tidak ada lagi pemberontakan. Laki-laki itu berhenti menolak setelah mendengar pernyataanku.

"Aku boleh melakukan apa saja?"

Kepalaku mengangguk. Aku tidak kuat memberi jawaban karena memikirkan keadaan kami. Aku shock setelah mendapat pernyataan kejam yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Aku bebas melakukan apa saja?"

"Lakukan..." Aku mencengkeram celana berbahan katun itu. "Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku rela menerima semua asalkan kau mau membebaskan Suamiku." Aku tak sanggup membiarkan Sasuke-kun terkurung lama dalam jeruji besi. Akan kulakukan apa saja demi membebaskan Sasuke-kun.

Lelaki itu berjongkok dihadapanku, lalu dengan lancang ia mencekal rahangku— tidak dengan cekalan kuat. Aku pun membalas tatapan tajamnya dengan mata berair.

"Kau ingin Suami-mu bebas?"

Aku tak menjawab, namun hanya melalui tatapan ia dapat mengerti bahwa aku menginginkan hal yang baru saja ia tanyakan.

Kebebasan Suamiku.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuatku terkesiap kala itu juga. Baru saja bibir merah miliinya membisikan kata-kata singkat di telingaku, setelah itu ia kembali menjauhkan wajah dan menatapku dengan seringai.

 _"Berikan tubuhmu padaku."_

Nafas hangatnya tadi menggelitiki telingaku, membuat tubuhku kaku dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri. Aku terpaku. Diam membisu bak batu di tepian tebing.

Pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali jati diriku yang dahulu. Menjual tubuh. Menjadi pelacur— lagi setelah diselamatkan.

Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Apapun yang aku lakukan, apapun yang aku perbuat, semuanya demi dirimu. Aku melelang tubuhku demi menyelamatkanmu.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun.

 **x X x**

Diriku yang dulu adalah seorang wanita yang bekerja di klub malam. Melayani nafsu bejad para lelaki hidung belang demi bertahan hidup, hingga suatu hari Sasuke-kun hadir dalam hidupku dan menyelamatkanku dari dunia gelap.

Sasuke-kun membebaskanku dari jeratan Nyonya Tsunade dengan jaminan rumah megah. Aku berhasil meninggalkan dunia gelap berkat Sasuke-kun, alasan yang membuatku rela melakukan apa saja demi dia. Suamiku dan segalanya bagiku.

Sekalipun harus kembali menjadi pelacur.

Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus laki-laki pirang itu yang lagi-lagi menikmati tubuhku? Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan kami lagi?

Kenapa dan kenapa? Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

Kupejamkan mata ini erat-erat. Merelakan pria itu melucuti bajuku dari luar hingga dalam, dan tak menyisakan sehelai benangpun untuk melindungi tubuhku.

Rasanya seperti melayang dalam sekejap ketika tubuhku di dorong sampai membuatku terbaring diatas kasur empuk. Aku membuka mata lalu menatap pada langi-langit kamar Hotel yang dipesan sejak tadi sore.

Lelaki yang tak pernah kutahu namanya itu mengungkungku dari atas. Sebelumnya aku memang tidak tahu nama dia, tapi setelah musibah yang menimpa Sasuke-kun barulah kini aku tahu namanya.

Naruto... Naruto Namikaze. Lelaki yang datang padaku sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Orang pertama yang merenggut kesucianku sewaktu aku baru bekerja di klub malam, saat itu ia membayarku dengan harga tinggi. Seharga empat bulan sewa apartement-ku.

Pengusaha kaya raya yang namanya dikenal hingga manca Negara, tapi selama ini tak pernah aku perhatikan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupanku sendiri sampai tak punya kesempatan untuk mengurus kehidupan orang lain.

Aku melarat. Waktuku sangat terbatas. Hari demi hari aku harus bekerja keras demi kelangsungan hidupku, begitu berat tapi aku mampu bertahan sampai akhirnya Tuhan mengirim Sasuke-kun untukku.

Penyalamat hidupku. Superheroku. Suamiku yang aku cintai, dan seorang lelaki sejati yang mampu menerima diriku apa adanya tanpa memandang riwayat hidupku.

Sasuke-kun sudi menerima diriku yang kotor ini. Ia bahkan mencintaiku setulus hati. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikinya.

Naruto hendak mencumbu bibirku, tapi aku menolak tanpa suara. Aku memalingkan wajah ketika bibirku nyaris di lumat. Aku tidak menginginkan ciuman darinya.

Dia tak memaksaku, dan aku cukup bersyukur akan hal tersebut. Tahu aku menolak maka ia segera meninggalkan wajahku, tapi sialnya ia justru meraba setiap jengkal tubuhku tak hanya dengan tangan dan bibir, tapi juga dengan lidahnya yang hangat serta basah itu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, mengatupkan mata rapat-rapat, mengunci mulut kuat-kuat, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan keras.

Ini tidak nikmat.

Tidak nikmat.

"Aahh!"

Aku segera membekap mulut. Brengsek! Sekeras apapun aku menghindar rasa nikmat itu pasti ada. Sudah kucoba untuk tidak hanyut dalam kenikmatan duniawi, tapi usahaku gagal.

Naruto terlalu pandai membuatku nyaris hilang kesadaran.

Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun.

Kurapatkan kedua kaki. Mengepit kepala pirang Naruto diantara selangkanganku, tapi yang aku lakukan ini justru semakin memberi rasa nikmat.

Aku tak bisa untuk tidak menikmati cumbuan ini.

Kenikmatan duniawi makin kentara kurasakan. Aku menggeliat gelisah, mencoba agar tidak hanyut tapi usaku tetap gagal. Hatiku menolak keras namun tubuhku menerima semua perlakuan Naruto.

Tubuhku berontak keras. Bibirku tidak mau patuh, dan ingin terus melepaskan suara-suara desahan yang menandakan kenikmatan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali, dan jantungku berdetak sangat keras— seakan hendak lepas dari sarangnya.

Kini tubuhku menegang setelah bermenit-menit berlalu. Otot-ototku mengeras. Jemari kakiku tegang, dan jari-jari tanganku mencengkeram kain sprai seerat mungkin.

Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan diri, maka aku pun melepas semuanya dengan suara tertahan. Meredam lenguhan dengan tanganku sendiri.

Naruto sialan! Kau sangat brengsek! Kau membuatku menjadi wanita munafik. Aku benci kau!

Harusnya aku tidak menikmati persetubuhan ini, tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya. Cara Naruto mencumbuku sangat gila, aku sampai dibuat mabuk.

Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Sial, ini pasti akibatnya dulu aku terbiasa bercinta. Aku mabuk akan cumbuan. Aku cinta seks. Melacur adalah pekerjaan terkutuk yang menjadikanku wanita penuh nafsu.

"Uuhhh..." Aku mengerang. Tubuhku sesak. Liangku di bobol dari permukaan sampai ke dalam. Rasanya hangat.

Kini Naruto menatapku, membuatku merona ketika ia menampilkan seringai memuakan. Kembali aku hendak memalingkan wajah, tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto.

Lelaki itu mencekal pipiku lalu mencium bibirku secara paksa. Aku berontak dan ciumannya semakin menggila, aku dibuatnya kalap dan buntu akal. Karena tidak punya pilihan kini kugigit keras bibir bawahnya untuk menyudahi ciuman sebelah pihak kami.

"Ouch..."

Tatapan tajam aku kerahkan kepada Naruto, bukannya takut tapi dia malah terlihat kesenangan.

"Kau bisa seagresif, kenapa dulu tak pernah menunjukannya padaku? Hm?" Ia menggodaku. Benar-benar sialan.

"Ak— uhh!"

Naruto tidak mengizinkanku untuk menjawab. Pinggulnya langsung menghentak tubuhku dengan keras, membuatku terkejut lalu membulatkan mata.

Tubuhku terguncang-guncang ketika laki-laki itu menggoyangku. Ia menggeram, dan sialnya geraman itu semakin membangkitkan birahiku.

Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, tapi tubuhku malah menikmatinya tanpa tahu malu. Hatiku menjerit keras, sedangkan bibirku mendesah karena nikmat.

Munafik!

Aku memang munafik.

Awalnya menolak keras. Awalnya, tapi kini aku tidak lagi menolak ketika dicumbu pada bagian bibir. Naruto bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan diriku, sampai aku tak sadar lagi tengah mengecapi bibirnya.

Jemariku mencengkeram rambut pirang pendek itu. Kujambak geram setiap helainya, lalu aku mendesah gila dalam pergulatan lidah kami.

Ini sangat luar biasa.

"Argghh..."

Terus menggeram seperti itu. Aku suka mendengarnya. Aku suka dengan suara seksimu, Naruto.

Puncak kenikmatan kembali melandaku, dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Tak bisa kuhitung semua jumlah orgasmeku, terlalu nikmat untuk meneliti.

"Uh!" Aku terkejut. Sesuatu yang aneh menusuk lengan kiriku tepat saat aku sedang menikmati ledakan orgasme, seperti benda kecil dengan ujungnya yang tajam.

Aku ingin menoleh namun pagutan Naruto terhadap bibirku menghentikan niatku tadi. Ia melesakan lidah ke dalam ronggaku. Mengajakku bergumul tanpa melepas penyatuan tubuh kami, sedangkan rasa ngilu seperti gigitan semut tertinggal di tempat yang tadi entah diapakan oleh Naruto.

Pria itu mengelus lembut kulit tanganku, seolah menyayangkan bekas tusukan aneh tadi. Sentuhan lembutnya berhasil meredakan rasa perih disana, setelah itu barulah ia memisahkan tautan bibir kami.

Aku terengah. Dadaku memompa seperti kehabisan nafas, karena sebenarnya aku memang kehabisan. Aku terengah-engah dan bibirku tak lelah mendesah.

Pinggul seksi Naruto menghentak tubuh dengan liar. Menanamkan barang miliknya sedalam mungkin hingga berhasil menyentuh titik terjauh dalam tubuhku, membuatku melenguh panjang karenanya.

Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat suka.

Kakiku melingkari pinggul Naruto untuk merasakan kejantannya yang memabukan itu. Jujur saja aku jatuh cinta kepada barang perkasa itu, bukan orangnya.

"Ughh... kau nikmat sekali. Sempit."

Aku suka dengan pujian itu. Memang nyatanya tubuhku ini masih nikmat, itu karena selalu aku rawat seapik mungkin. Aku mencintai tubuhku, maka dari itu selalu aku jaga.

Naruto menelusupkan bibir dan hidung mancungnya dilekukan leherku. Menyesap aroma kulitku lalu menyimpannya dalam tarikan nafas yang panjang.

Tak dapat kurasakan lagi tubuh ini, seperti melayang-layang tinggi diatas awan dalam dekapan Naruto. Aku menggila sendiri.

Naruto mencekal bokongku lalu membalik posisiku. Menukar posisi kami yang awalnya aku di bawah kini berada diatas. Aku memelas karena lelah, dan Naruto menyeringai padaku.

Persetubuhan kami masih berlanjut ke ronde berikutnya. Setelah mendapat tusukan aneh tadi aku dihauskan oleh sentuhan. Memang lelah tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti.

Kuingin Naruto terus menggenjotku diatas empuknya kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan kami. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa aku terlanjur menikmati persetubuhan kami.

Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Tanpa sengaja dan tanpa sadar aku mengkhianatimu, tapi percayalah hatiku masih milikmu. Cintaku hanya untukmu seorang.

Niatku ingin memembaskanmu, Sasuke-kun, tapi malah aku sendiri yang terjerat dalam kepicikan Naruto. Ia licik. Menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, sedangkan aku terdesak dan tak punya pilihan.

Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepadamu, Sasuke-kun. Suamiku yang kucinta.

 **x X x**

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Mataku terbuka dan kemudian aku langsung duduk, saat menoleh ke samping kanan aku mendapati laki-laki itu sedang terlelap dengan nyamannya disebelahku.

Sungguh sial, bisa-bisanya aku tertidur bersama Naruto yang jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku. Ia hanya orang asing yang menikmati tubuhku sampai puas.

Demi dirimu Sasuke-kun, aku rela melakukan apa saja. Sekalipun nyawaku yang harus menjadi taruhan.

Setelah mengenakan semua pakaianku yang dilucuti oleh Naruto, aku segera membereskan barang-barang milikku, memasukan beberapa keperluanku ke dalam mini tas.

Aku tak ingin berlama-lama lagi berada di kamar ini, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi kenangan atas kebersamaan kami berdua sepanjang malam ini.

Kututup pintu kamar itu dengan sangat pelan agar tak mengganggu orang di dalam sana, dan setelah itu cepat-cepat aku melangkahkan kaki.

Lama-lama diam di tempat ini hanya akan membuat diriku malu, menjemput Sasuke-kun di kantor polisi adalah tujuan utamaku saat ini, untuk itu aku harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang.

Pukul empat pagi aku bangun tidur, pukul tujuh kurang tiga puluh menit aku akan tiba di kantor polisi. Waktu dua jam setengah masih cukup untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sasuke-kun, aku berhasil membebaskanmu dari kurungan penjara. Aku bahagia sekali hari ini.

 _Mata sipit itu terbuka. Empunya tersenyum lantas mengeluarkan tangannya yang tertindih di bawah bantal. Ia amati botol kecil dalam genggaman setelah itu menyimpannya ke dalam laci._

 _Di dalam laci itu terdapat beberapa suntik dan obat-obatan terlarang. Barang berbentuk pil dan serbuk yang membuat sekali memakai langsung candu._

 _"Uchiha, tidak lama lagi Istrimu akan datang padaku. Terimalah takdirmu."_

 _Namikaze muda itu menyeringai. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil meraih kemenangan._

 **x X x**

Senyumku terkembang lebar melihat Sasuke-kun telah dibebaskan dari penjara. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya, setibanya aku langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke-kun.

Kami sedang berpelukan disini. Tepat di depan gerbang kantor polisi.

"Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kita bersama lagi." Aku memeluk pinggang Sasuke-kun dengan erat. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Kebahagiaanku berganti menjadi heran. Sasuke-kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa atau menunjukan reaksi. Ia diam tapi masih mau membalas pelukan hangat yang kuberikan.

Aku menadahkan kepala untuk menatap wajah tampan Suamiku. "Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" Onyx itu menatap ke dalam mataku. "Kau tidak bahagia kita bersama lagi?"

Sasuke-kun tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku bahagia. Kau segalanya bagiku, _Tsuma_." Jawabannya membuat pipiku menghangat. Aku merona. "...aku hanya sedang bingung, bagaimana bisa aku dibebaskan dalam waktu dua hari? Apa yang membuat dia berubah pikiran?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke-kun membuatku gugup. Aku meneguk ludah kemudian memisahkan diri kami, dan menyelipkan anak rambutku kebebelakang telinga dengan kepala tertunduk.

Saat kulirik wajah Sasuke-kun dari bawah, ia tampak berkerut tanda heran. Aku tahu ia pasti bingung dengan keadaan ini, tapi biarlah menjadi rahasia antara aku dan Naruto, Sasuke-kun tidak perlu tahu.

Aku tersenyum kaku lalu meraih kedua tangan Sasuke-kun. "Jangan dipikirkan, yang penting kau sudah bebas dan kita bisa bersama lagi." Ujarku.

Sasuke-kun mengangguk. Aku kembali memeluknya.

Tidak lama saling berbagi pelukan, kini aku menyudahinya lalu menatap Sasuke-kun. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kendaraan, ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajakku terhadapnya.

Sasuke-kun meraih tasnya yang terletak di jalan. "Baiklah, kita pergi..." Ia mengajakku sambil menggandeng mesra tanganku. Digenggam erat olehnya dan aku suka dengan sikap manis Suamiku yang tampan ini.

Aku sudah menyiapkan taksi untuk kepulangan kami. Saat ini mobil biru itu sedang menunggu ditepian jalan.

"Taksi itu?" Sasuke-kun menunjuk ke arah taksi yang kupesan.

Kepalaku mengangguk cepat. "Sesekali naik taksi, kalau di Bis panas." Suamiku itu pasti butuh tempat yang sejuk seperti taksi setelah lama terkekang dalam penjara yang panas, sedangkan kalau naik Bis terasa gerah dan pastinya berjejal-jejal dengan orang.

Sasuke-kun tertawa lalu mengacak rambutku dengan gemas. "Dasar kau ini..." Aku terkikik. "Masuklah." Ia sudah membukakan pintu taksi untukku, karena kami sudah tiba sejak beberapa detik tadi.

 **BLAM!**

Aku memposisikan diri setelah berada di dalam, lalu menyandarkan punggung pada jok sementara Sasuke-kun masih di luar dan sedang menyimpan tas dalam bagasi.

Tatapanku terarah lurus ke depan, tanpa sengaja mataku tertuju pada kaca spion dan saat itu pula iris _shappire_ yang berkilat tajam mengejutkanku.

Naruto!

Dia ada disini dengan samaran menjadi supir taksi— lengkap dengan seragam. Untuk menutupi diri ia menggunakan topi kupluk abu-abu, makser hingga menutupi setengah wajah lalu kacamara frame.

Tubuhku kaku dalam seketika. Aku shock saat mendapat tatapan tajam darinya, dimana saat ini ia tengah menoleh kebelakang tanpa membuka topi serta maskernya.

"Ka...kau..."

Mata Naruto menyipit, tanda ia sedang menyeringai dibalik masker biru itu. "Datanglah padaku jika kau sangat membutuhkan sesuatu." Katanya aneh, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sesuatu? Apa itu?

 _Saat ini Sakura hanya belum terkena efek dari obat terlarang yang disuntikan oleh Naruto, tapi setelah kambuh apapun pasti akan dilakukan._

 _Menyerahkan tubuh kepada Naruto adalah solusinya nanti. Tak cuma sekali, bisa akan sampai berkali-kali jika Naruto bisa membuat Sakura tercandu berat._

 _Pasti bisa, karena apapun yang Naruto Namikaze lakukan selalu berhasil. Ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan Sasuke Uchiha melalui Sakura. Istrinya yang cantik._

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Jangan baper, ini cuma fanfic loh (´∀`)


End file.
